Prince Esmé
Prince Esmé is played by Nef Amata Simul. SOMEONE TO LOVE, nephew of the Mesnee Queen. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Prince Esmé of Crown Lune (This…… this means LOVED in French Q////u///q, ALSO EMERALD IN PERSIAN) Age 17 (PRACTICALLY AN ADULT Q///^///q) Gender ANYTHING, THIS CAN BE ANYTHING AT ALL!!!! USUALLY “HE/HIM/HIS” PRONOUNS ARE USED, BUT REALLY FLEXIBLE WITH IT SO……… Sexuality “I WILL FUCK YOU WHERE YOU STAND” Sexuality Aura Color w/ Hex Code: #E2071C (EROTIC RED Q////~////q) Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Nerium Oleander Florus…….. Th-th-th-ese……… in the wild…….. Are extremely poisonous AND AS BEAUTIFUL AS THEY ARE THEY SHOULD NEVER BE TOUCHED…….. All aspects of this plant are poisonous….. Q/////~//////q causing multitudes of heart problems….. Fatal for animals, children and adults….. Come in red, white, yellow, and pink and are everlasting throughout Asia………. Though Esmé is okay to touch!!!!!!!! No rash or anything!!!!! Not like he’s poison ivy or something, it’s perfectly FINE!!!! Just… take care to not touch the flowers or vines…. Could get sick after a while……. Just be gentle o-o-on h-him.. 'k-’kay..??? Q//////u/////q however…. He himself…. Poisonous….. To say the least. Nationality (Remnant) Mesnee/Anima kingdom Affiliation/Occupation Mesnee Prince. A-Anima…. Has the most diverse land... hehehhehe guess that's why the continent is hardly united….. 70% villages in the central country….. 10% city in the eastern shore only… a-and then 20%!!! Sectors broken up into smaller nations within the kingdom knows as “crowns” on the western shore… they are rather large and diverse, and run by monarchy political systems... E-Esmé is from that area…. He was in line for the throne… actually.. was in line….was… Q////n////q In the crowns though… the titles of the crowns like Crown Lune were normally French/Arabic mixes, and there were 5 total, 2 main ones and three sub crowns. Spoken languages varied from crown to crown, Farsi is predominantly spoken in Crown Lune. Therefore, he is a prince and international affairs coordinator for Crown Lune of Mistral!!!!! Semblance Toxikinesis - The ability to manipulate poison/venom/toxic elements!!!! His body is actually full of poison from his flower stems and petals to his blood Q////n////q His semblance allows him to form immunity to the lethal amount of poison and he is able to manipulate the properties Q////u///q. He can draw the poison from his flowers and other parts of his body to apply them to the tips of his arrows!!!!! THINK OF IT AS A GIFT!!! And… the poison doesn’t usually cause physical harm Q////u///q but a lot of…. Physical tranquility? As death is induced! But Esmé can manipulate MANY factors of poison, to paralyze! Cause pain! Induce illness! Feel nice…? Q////u///q There is usually not a large amount of poison he can produce himself and it varies a lot one whether the poison causes serious harm when put on the arrows, most of the time just causing the victims to spasm, get a little sick for a while and then eventually it gets out of their system. Even if it is a poison that feels good for a little while! After usually people will get sick for a little bit of time and then it leaves! So far, it’s only been able to induce a death-like state at worst for a little while! Q////^////q Weapon A BEAUTIFUL bow and arrow!!!! He is more than an expert with it….. Capable of shooting with EXTREME precision….. And hitting his target Q////w////q He can shoot multiple arrows at once with precision!!!!! The bow and arrow also have a handle at the center and can become a long double blade!!!! Esmé is pretty good at hand to hand with it but actually deflects attacks with the double blade even better with his INTENSE precision!!! Q///u///q Skills INTOXICATING AHHHHH Q////u////q Weaknesses Anything that’ll break his heart Q///n///q Appearance Body Type (w/ weight if known) Average (not in OTHER areas though…… Q///^///q or maybe yes??? Q////n///q) Outfit CUTE CLOTHES Q//u//q Other Important details Have you noticed the flowery appeal of him? Q///u///q Personality Overview !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q//////////////////n//////////////q ?????????????????????? Q///////////u////////////q He has a lovely and poisonous heart……….. He will fill you with him in more ways than one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quirks He would go on and on about the quirks.. Of his body!!! Q///u///q Voice: In regards to voice, Esmé is allllllll over the place~ Q////u////q softer and lower tone when being serious, but high pitched when energetic. His voice expresses a lot of emotion, can be seductive, mostly noted as if he sounds “high”, and can be considered “yandere-like” in certain connotation with somewhat of a raspy/moany accentuation in his speech. He can sound very scary when serious. He sounds similar to Grell from Black Butler. Theme Distantly… far away far away… long ago… a coiled necklace…………….. “I WANT PEOPLE” “I WANT PEOPLE” and It cried… this cursed necklace…. Don’t get angry with me…. Don’t abandon me…. DON’T GO ANYWHERE….. “Hey…” FASTEN IT TIGHTLY, UNTIL YOU THROW UP… So that there aren’t that many people…. Nice results… right….?? Right…? Right...? Aren’t I a good kid…? Aren’t I a cute kid…? RIGHT?!!! RIGHT?! IT. HURTS. HEY. Love me. Love me. Love me. More! More! Love me. Love me! So much it’s maddening!! It hurts… it hurts… This curse… UNDO IT UNDO IT. It can’t be stopped now…. Your body… your body…. No matter how large it grows… the necklace will remain small… IT’S PAINFUL NOW. IT’S NOT ENOUGH NOW. PEOPLE-PEOPLE AREN’T ENOUGH. I won’t lose to anyone IN MY CLASS. Aren’t I a lovely good kid...? “Right…?” More than that kid… more than that kid… Everyone… even him… come look at me… Behind the gymnasium… from me to you… my confession… It seemed like a lie… right…? I…. LIKE…. YOU…. YOU WHO YOU ARE. SO FILTHY. LOVE ME. LOVE ME. LOVE ME. I’ll give you everything… I will have you… I will have you!!! BEAR EVERYTHING FOR ME. It’s not enough. You are… not enough… I won’t let go… I am .. so sorry… LOVE. ME. LOVE. ME. LOVE. ME. MORE!!!! MORE!!!!!!!!!! LOVE. ME. LOVE. ME!!!!! SO. MUCH. IT’S MADDENING!!!!! IT’S PAINFUL. I WON’T LET GO. IT’S PAINFUL. MORE AND MORE. THIS. IS. HAPPINESS!!!!! Q/////u////q Backstory Esmé was last one of 11 brothers…. H-he was hardly even a brother Q///u///q ….. Their culture allowed for multiple wives. Hahaha.. HAHAHAHA. The king’s final wife, one that he loved so much, Esmé’s… m-m-mother..???? Q///^///q She died giving birth to him.. ah.. but.. Well, she was a unique Queen.. she had a moon semblance where she could only “live” at night and drew power from plants that survived by the moonlight. She was like one of those.. plants that survived from moonlight.. yes.. like one of those.. plants………………………… Hehehe…… Esmé was born! He was covered with oleander? The poison from which must have killed his mother….. Q////n////q the vines trailed from his head (like a headband Q////u///q) down to cool around his neck then arms…. He.. was so beautiful Q///w////q a-and.. they couldn't tell if he was male or female.. b-because had both parts.. ah.. it didn't matter, he was going to be a princess! They had enough males as it was and female parts, PROBABLY ABLE TO REPRODUCE?!!!! Q///u///q Esmé was showered with love, servant attention, literally anything he wanted. This kinda irked his older brothers who… although being princes themselves did indeed have to work quite a bit in regards to government stuff………. Esmé was extremely bright however! Exceptional at combat AND academics AND politics at extremely young ages!!!! It was his intuition that was starting to bring together unity in the crowns across Mesnee! There were… many MANY incidents when servants who took care of Esmé had to quit after a while… apparently he had taken the “affections” too far and…. Welll Q///////u//////q Still, in regards to intellect, Esmé had so many qualities that already surpassed his brothers, appearance-wise his beauty surpassed their as well, and this was only now… he’d make a much better ruler with all his potential Q////n////q to think When Esmé turned 13, the king made his decision to declare the next heir out of the 11…. And Esmé was the one chosen. The elders when into a rage that night. Heh… well, they did what all jealous heirs do, get rid of the threat…. Esmé was stripped of everything he had and sold in a sex slave market for a handsome price Q///u///q He learned what it meant to be loved Q////u////q But……….. Q////~////q Sex marketing worked like that of a indentured servitude. Slaves were considered citizens that were in the market only for money and work purposes and the whole purpose of them is the be able to work out of it. Esmé didn’t want to work out of it….. Q////u/////q He went through a couple of weeks with his first master… but…. Gave all his money away and put himself back into the sex market!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Q////u////q Eventually… this got out of hand…. Sure he was cute enough…. But……. He was….. Really…… really……. REALLY….. Overwhelming Q///u///q It soon became that instead of being owned, HE WAS OWNING THE MASTER. He wouldn’t let the master leave, he would physically restrain the master from being able TO DO ANYTHING IF IT DIDN’T INVOLVE HIM. It got to the point where the master would just have to lock him out of the house, but Esmé wouldn’t be stopped that easily!!!! He could easily break in and stalked mercilessly. Q////u///q A-a-a-alll……. FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE OF COURSE!!!!!!! He never focused on one person for all that long though until he instantly fell in love with another. He was no longer a sex slave!!!!!! He WAS HARDLY PART OF THE MARKET!!!!!!!!! He lived on his own now as he moved rapidly from place to place in search for new and better loves!!! Q/////u///q He got arrested one or two times and has a total of 57 restraining orders on him Q////////////////u/////////////q Despite the whole love situations Q////u////q, Esmé was pretty nice to get to know if he didn’t fall in love with you. Despite no longer carrying the title “Princess” as he had previously from the crown he was born of, he still had a reputable intelligence level and was able to get more hands on with commoners as he got them out of pretty ugly messes that the crown created for them. Now politically, the crown was a mess, the brothers were at constant war with each other and there was no consistent king in charge of Crown Lune which caused much disruption on lower levels. The higher level hierarchy was no longer accessible to Esmé… but he did a lot to help the commoners in their troubles Q////u////q so even if many were scared of him because of all the love stuff, there was still a significant number on his good side Q////////~///////q. Eventually the instability was just too much, to the point where the peasants just up and overthrow the current monarchy coup d'é·tat-style!!!! Q////^/////q. The king had been long dead by the way since Esmé had been kicked out of the castle Q////n////q. NO ONE REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO THEN!!!! GUESS THAT’S WHY ALL THE HISTORY BOOKS SHOWED THAT COUP D’É·TAT IS BAD!!!! HAH…. there was no real leader of the takeover either…. Well… Esmé DID give many strategical advantages to the commoners since he knew the layout of the castle and the system and how it all worked…. He also was extremely intelligent and powerful….. He was also intended to be the king dubbed by the former king…. Even if he was.. A little unstable…. So… Esmé… is…. King-...? NOPE WAIT A SECOND. HAHAHAHHAHAH, IT TURNS OUT THERE WAS A SISTER TO THE PREVIOUS KING WHO PRIMARILY CONDUCTED IN INTERNATIONAL BUSINESS AND SHE IS DEFINITELY THE BETTER FIT!!!!! Q/////u/////q BUT OF COURSE THIS DIDN’T MEAN THAT ESMÉ WAS COMPLETELY USELESS!!!! HE WAS STILL AN IMPORTANT FIGURE IN THE POLITICS IN THIS NEW MONARCHY SYSTEM!!!! TITLED: PRINCE!!! Q/////u////q Well, he was the nephew of the new ruling queen after all and all the previous mix up with his older brothers and being turned into the sex market and then getting arrested, well let’s not worry about that, okay? Q//u//q He would deal with the international politics as his uncle dealt with internal businesses Q///^///q They had A LOT OF unfinished business with Vacuo…… Q///~////q Additional Notes Future Outlook Character development HAH…. hahhh….. Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….. Esmé just wants more love!!!! Q//////u/////q someone to be his in EVERY WAY Q/////w/////q He’ll go all over Remnant in his search for love!!!! Aren’t flowers the epitome of love himself?!! Or is that exclusive to red roses? OH COME ON, HE’S A ROSEBAY AT THE VERY LEAST, ROSE IS IN THE NAME, ISN’T THAT ENOUGH! HIS FLOWERS ARE RED HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE THE SAME CONNOTATION OF THE ROSE OF LOVE… or…?? Not Q////n////q LOVE HIM!!!!!!!! Intended career He somewhat wants to become king himself, but only because if he was king, he has higher chances of being loved!!! Having subjects…. Q////u////q He would own a large number of people… And he was pretty good at politics too!!! But he’s happy for now!! Goals LOVE Gallery Prince Esme.jpg Esme Weapon.jpg Prince Esme Color.png Category:Characters